


Illusion of Warmth

by iraot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forced Captivity, General Creepiness, Kidnapping, Size Kink, age gap, dub con, fake charity, forced impregnation, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraot/pseuds/iraot
Summary: There is something to be said about those who help those in need.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Illusion of Warmth

The winter winds inspired jack frost to bite at her nose callously, his iced venom crept through her veins in the form of glaciers that, unexpectedly, the warmth of bittersweet memories couldn't thaw. Her form was obscured alongside the viridescent dumpster, hoping to avoid the inevitable chaffing of her skin due to the gale force winds. The flimsy jacket pulled as firm around her shuddering torso as it would go. Flinching when she felt something wet brush against her barely visible cheek, flitting her weary eyes upwards the darkened sky began to deliver hundreds of fluttering snowflakes on to the realm. The countless cherished memories fused to such inclement conditions were always welcoming, filled with the warmth accompanied by holidays and family. 

Nevertheless, those joyful days were long gone. She drew breath alone now, and had for over a year as she lived in the neighborhoods that were once housed by the richest of the rich but even they were empty now too. Ever present loneliness became too hard to ignore when pastimes she had once enjoyed were ripped from her still grieving hands. After the ashing, there had been a world of anguish unleashed upon the world that she'd never anticipated. With it came the loss of family and friends, but more importantly; she'd lost herself. Her career that she had worked herself to the bone for; useless. The social life, she'd created out of nothing when she'd moved to New York alone, gone. So, she collapsed against the frigid dumpster with her less than insulating jacket wrapped around her shivering form - pleading for a sign. 

Less people. Less of everything. With that came an abundance of fear, poverty, anger -- too many bad things to crowd the good, but not enough good things could even dream to outweigh the bad. The scuffing of footsteps on the pavement didn't make her eyes lift, the glacial venom still seeping through her veins - she didn't want anymore to seep past what little barrier she'd created. A soft voice was muffled by the wind, suddenly soft warmth surrounded her in almost a painful way but she couldn't bring herself to fight it; instead she chose to bury her face into it.    
  
"It's okay. I've got you," the voice was low, comforting and full of the warmth she'd been fantasizing of in the blizzard that had unexpectedly rocked the city. Roaring winds came to a stop as she was placed gently down onto leather seats, her faculties seeming to come back to her once she realized something wasn't quite right. Even so, the warmth was enough to make her feel almost drunk. Her mind was hazy at best and she knew she was in no condition to move on her own. Hot air was pumped into the vehicle, the familiar sound was somewhat calming despite her racing heart. Taking in her environment she furrowed her brow, the fluffy fleece blanket far warmer than her own meager layers. The driver door opened then slammed shut once a body filled the space to her left, the man rubbed his hands together and she lifted her eyes to his. 

Blue, bright and alarmed - filled with concern no one had spared her for so long. It warmed her in a different way than erasing the chill from her bones.    
  
Trying to speak but she couldn't find the words, unsure of the last time she'd even spoken. "It's alright, I'm going to take you to my place. You'll be safe there," a part of her couldn't help but feel moved by such generosity, however, the logical side of her worried this man didn't have the intentions she was hoping for. 

"I don't know you, do I?"    
  
The familiar features of his face were ones she could recall, but never put a name to. He looked different. The beard, and fatigued eyes were undeniably new; she doubted he looked so ragged before the ashing. " _ No _ , we've never met.. but I won't hurt you," he assured her as he pulled away from the curb driving down the vacant street. Thousands of questions occupy her head; she pondered how he'd come upon her to begin with. This side of town wasn't exactly known for being full of life like the center of Manhattan was. 

  
Lifting her hands to the vents of the heater she breathed deeply, it'd been so long since she could feel her fingertips. The coffee or hot chocolate that the shelters would hand out could only do so much for so long. Warming her from the inside only, but once the sun went away there was nothing to give her hope, nothing to stop the chilled venom from returning to her veins. 

When the car stopped she looked at him as he gathered his things then looked at her, "my apartment is just here," he motioned to the brownstone to his left. "Follow me."   
  
Climbing out of the car she winced as the wind hit her, her legs not as weak as she had anticipated. She pulled the blanket closer to her body, then followed after him quickly wanting out of the freezing wind even if it meant trusting a man she'd never met. He unlocked the plainly colored door, pushing into the building. The sounds of the city stopped when the door shut behind her, he glanced at her then gave a small smile, the worry only partially gone. She chalked it up to him being happy she was capable of standing on her own, of acknowledging him and her surroundings. It was then she realized how close to death she might have been, it wasn't uncommon even before for homeless to die in the middle of winter - it wouldn't be much different now, especially with the lack of resources. 

When he unlocked his apartment moving aside to let her in before following suit, her eyes were everywhere. The air was warm, smelling of apples and cinnamon and the surfaces decorated in a style she couldn't place but it decidedly wasn't modern. Even if the television mounted on the wall was the newest on the market there didn't seem to be a whole lot else that was from this time period.    
  
"Thank you," her voice hoarse from disuse, she flinched at the sound. Speaking to people now was like pulling fingernails, there were no more restaurants that had meal pin boards, everyone was nickel and diming - there were no more handouts. Even if Stark Industries did it's best to help those who truly needed it, it wasn't enough.    
  
He shook his head as he took his heavy coat off and hung it on the hook behind the front door. "Don't worry about it. Come on, I have a hot shower with your name on it.. speaking of?"    
  
Making a noise of realization she spoke her name and he nodded. "It's nice to meet you, you can call me Steve." he introduced himself with a bit of a small before disappearing into a room only to return with a small pile of clothing in his hands. "Take your time, I showered this morning. If you need anything let me know, there are towels on the rack in there."

Eyeing the clothes hesitantly before taking them she moved into the bathroom feeling his eyes on her the entire time. Shutting the door she shook the feeling that something was wrong off, that was a mentality from the world before. The lack of trust in those around her, always thinking that they want something in return for any amount of kindness. Removing her clothes she set them to the side, they were beyond filthy. She'd not been able to get them washed for two weeks now, she was certain she didn't smell any better than the dumpster he'd found her near. 

As she adjusted the water temperature she sighed, steam filled the room and she stood under the spray. The glorious water pressure was more than she could have hoped for. Using a rag to scrub her skin clean, dirt, dead skin and gods know what else down the drain. Washing her hair not once, but twice before conditioning it - feeling like a new person by the time she was done.

When she wrapped the fluffy towel around her body she froze noticing her old clothes were no longer on the floor by the floor mat. The only thing that could mean was that he'd come in and taken them, a part of her wanted to feel uneasy but she didn't want that to be the case. He had saved her life, she should be thankful he was taking such good care of her. Stepping out of the tub she noticed a toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant and body lotion set on the counter - they all seemed brand new and surprisingly feminine. More questions flooded her mind but she shoved them away, he was just being nice.

She was practically swimming in the fresh clothes, but she couldn't help feeling a bit ridiculous in them. When she walked out of the bathroom, the sweats tied as tight around her waist as they would go but still a little loose.. dragging on the floor still despite being pulled up a little higher than they would normally go. His eyes lifted from the worn book he was reading, a smile quirked his lips.   
  
"Feel better?"   
  
Nodding her head, "Much, thank you."   
  
Motioning to the table, "You should eat, then I'm sure you'd like to sleep. The guest room is yours to do what you want with." he stood up putting his book on the table as he brushed his hands on his jeans, "You're welcome to stay as long as you want," the kind gesture was enough for tears to form in her eyes and she sniffled delicately. No one had been this kind to her even before the ashing. They had been much kinder before the ashing for certain, but just after everything had happened there was a wave of confusion and the community had come together. Though, for the last eight months she'd been entirely on her own, no family or friends to turn to - she was left in a wasteland she couldn't escape from.

  
His heavy footsteps neared her and he cupped her face in his hands, the odd gesture not going unnoticed by her but the feel of skin on hers was not entirely unwelcome. Unable to see his wrought filled expression she whimpered as he wiped her tears gently, "The world hasn't been kind," he acknowledged,"but you're safe now." The words sounded so final that she couldn't help but agree - for now she was safe but she couldn't depend on him forever.   
  
"I'll take care of you, now come on, honey.. you need to eat." Gently he led her to the table then encouraged her to sit down. She wiped her eyes before she looked at the food in front of her, some kind of chowder, toasted bread and a cup of hot tea - it smelled of chamomile. It was inviting, reminding her of her mother's cooking, something she never thought she'd ever have again. Even if this wasn't exact it smelled close, and the heat radiating from the bowl was enough to entice her to dig in.    
  
He had her on edge, but only mildly so. Watching her eat with almost an eager expression on his face, but whenever she'd look up he would be taking a bite of his own food. Shaking off the errant thoughts that rummaged through her ice lodged mind she put another spoonful of soup into her mouth. Chicken corn chowder. Somehow the flavor was perfect, like the recipe had been right off the card in her mother's house - but she couldn't complain. Not when she dipped the toasted bread into the creamy soup, and her once empty stomach now only complained because she was eating far too quickly. Deciding half way through that she was finished she wiped her mouth with a napkin then offered him a small smile.    
  
"That was… really good."   
  
Steve practically beamed as if she'd given him the Nobel Peace Prize, "It's an old recipe," he shrugged a little, "I figured it was suitable for today with the weather." motioning out the window to the howling wind that battered at the brownstone apartments. Thinking back now to how she'd have been likely frozen to death by morning, she was more thankful for him bringing her into his home.   
  
"Well, it was delicious. Thank you… again, I .. I wouldn't have made it through the night," admitting the harsh truth out loud wasn't comforting to her in the slightest. It had more of the opposite effect, but there was no beating around it. "I don't know how long I'll be here but, I'll try to get on my own as soon as I can."   
  
His expression turned ruminative, "you don't need to rush, honey. I have more than enough money, and space to care for us both. Take your time, get your health up to par, then you can worry about everything else." the way he waved off her concerns floored her. He was unlike any other person she'd ever met before; was he always this kind even before the ashing?   
  
Suddenly, like a light clicking on she recognized him. She felt like an idiot and wanted to slap herself for ever assuming a bad thing about him; he was Captain  _ America _ . "Oh, my god." she whispered softly and a quirk of a smile lilted his lips. He looked different. The beard was certainly not something she'd ever imagined on him before,  _ not _ that she was imagining him, that is.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," he chuckled a little as he sat back in his chair, "Though, I'm pretty sure you've still got snow coming out of your ears." the tease was laid back, and she laughed a bit then nodded.   
  
"Being cold for so long will do that to you," rubbing the back of her neck. He really was wholesome, wasn't he? There was definitely something darker to him than what she'd remembered. Back when she was school still she'd see him dressed in his uniform giving speeches about  _ detention _ . He looked older, but so much time since then had passed - she looked older too.    
  
He gathered their dishes with a small smile, "The bedroom is the first door on the right, feel free to settle in and head to bead if you're tired. I'll be up a little while longer, still have some paperwork to fill out." he motioned to the mess of papers on the coffee table. Seeing the different files there she was curious what was in them, but they were likely far above her pay grade and she quite liked being in this cozy apartment where the wind couldn't hit her.   
  
It took her a while but she'd clicked the lamp off beside the bed she was snuggled into. The ceiling fan whirring above her head, a comforting sound; but not like the box fan in her apartment that would hum her to sleep. For the first time in months she'd been able to shower, brush her teeth, her hair and have a full stomach all at the same time. Even though there were sparks of doubt lingering in her mind, he was one of the good guys - he wouldn't hurt her. Closing her eyes, she put to rest the worries, shelving them for the following day.

The sun filtered into the room, the wind no longer howled and she could hear the birds chirping in the distance. The scent of bacon and pancakes wafted into the cozy room, and her eyes finally opened. For a moment she was confused as to where she was, but then she remembered the events that had transpired the night before. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes, pushing her feet over the edge of the bed then padding into the living room.   
  
"Good morning, honey," he smiled over his shoulder, "did you sleep okay?"   
  
Grunting softly she nodded still half asleep, "I did actually, the bed was very nice." better than she had in a long time, she woke feeling rested and put together. However, she'd never been much of a morning person.   
  
"Let me help with that," she approached beside him in the kitchen, "I can cook if you have other things to do."   
  
The way he looked at her then was not something she'd quite expected, he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek which had her frozen in her spot as he placed the spatula in her hand. 

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll finish up those reports really quick, then we can eat together." it sent that same eerie chill down her spine, like she'd missed something - and the entire event that created that kind of intimacy between them.  _ He's one of the good guys  _ but it didn't put her mind at ease. Flipping the pancakes and putting them on a plate before turning off the stove she set about putting the food on the table then. 

It was another ten minutes before their eggs were done just to their liking and he joined her at the table, "This looks great," he smiled at her, and she offered one in return. "I think… you should stay in until I get you some new clothes. You can order some online or I can just go pick them out for you, but the clothes you came in…" he sighed, sounding a bit upset.   
  
"The washer ruined them, it ripped them to shreds." he revealed to her as he winced, shaking his head, "the wear and tear must have been too much."   
  
A sad expression crossed her face, "Oh, well.. whatever you think is fine. I'll need  _ some _ things though but I can just go pick some up from the shelter, they always provide us with clothes."   
  
Steve rejected the thought immediately with a dismissive shake of his head, "No, I won't do that. Let me take care of you, honey." he stood and made his way around the table before grabbing her hands in his, pulling her to her feet as he brought them to his chest. The alarm was back, but once again she smothered it with the knowledge that he was part of the team that had saved them. "I know it's been a while since anyone has done that, but I'm happy to." 

Attempting to pull her hands from his she wasn't granted the option, his hold on her was far too tight and she looked into his blue eyes that seemingly had changed over the span of the last ten minutes, "I'm trying to do the right thing… why don't you let me?" his voice an octave lower than it had been previously and the dangerous look in his eyes was never something she'd anticipate to be directed towards her.    
  
Nodding, "I.. okay, okay," still trying to remove her hands from his but he wouldn't relent. He pressed his lips to the palm of her hands then released her with a smile.   
  
"Great, I'll go pick something up once I'm done eating," and it was like nothing had ever happened. The intimate touches, the encouraging to make a decision she wasn't entirely comfortable with. Something was  _ wrong _ , however, all she could pin it on was his unfailing kindness which was something she hadn't seen from another person in so long.   
  
Perhaps, she was just paranoid. 

He sat back down, she followed suit. "I'm going to stop by the market before I come back, is there anything you'd like to make for dinner?"   
  
Her eyes flitted up from her plate and she gapped for a moment, well, perhaps he assumed this is how she'd pay him back? Taking care of the home. She could do that, it was something she could pay him back with. "Chili? Maybe tomorrow I could make parmesan chicken?" she offered gently and a rumble sounded from his chest, she swore his eyes darkened again but brushed it aside.    
  
"That sounds good, Sweetheart, make a list for me and I'll pick it all up. Anything you want or need, if it's on the list I'll get it." He tapped the pad of paper with a pen on it then slid it across the table. The list consisted of a few things he'd likely written down earlier in the week, basic items, eggs, bread, chips, salsa. The usual, but those were things she hadn't had in ages, suddenly the onslaught of cravings hit her. What she wouldn't give for a simple chocolate bar, or maybe even ice cream. Nachos. A burger, home made - that would be nice. Though at the top of the list there was the word  _ condoms _ , she swallowed hard then nodded a bit. 

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence, she didn't know what to think. It could be just a  _ list _ of things he was out of or wanted to have in preparation. Did he have a girlfriend? She didn't know, and she certainly wasn't about to pry into his life. The intimate touches, and pet names were all alluding to something she didn't even want to think about. Picking up the pen she began to make her list, it was cathartic almost. Just as she was about to set her pen down she felt his hands on her shoulders causing her to tense. He squeezed them gently before moving them to massage her neck.    
  
"You're so tense," he murmured, "you should relax, I can help with that if you want."   
  
The simple gesture woke her from the lax state his brief massage had put her in, she stood up suddenly then shook her head. "I'm fine, really." she laughed a little then rubbed the back of her neck where his hands had just been. "That's the list, nothing too crazy. I planned three dinners and three lunches,"    
  
He hummed a little as he rested his hands on the back of the chair she'd been sitting in, it was not subtle the way his eyes trailed down her body. It was unashamed, like he wanted her to see just how he looked at her. It froze her in her spot, maybe he found her attractive? There was no harm in that, he hadn't hurt her - in fact - she should be singing his praises, but she was scared. Terrified he was just like the rest of the manipulative men in the city, that when the snap happened he hadn't just lost his team; but something more. Little things that would normally not be a big deal to her, were suddenly blaring like alarm bells that just couldn't be ignored.

"I'll make sure to get these things, do you have a shampoo you like to use?" he asked as he looked over the list, "I'll pick up feminine products too, I noticed they're not on the list."   
  
Clearing her throat she nodded, "I haven't… had a cycle in a few months now." she admitted gently and his eyes grew concerned. Setting the notepad down he approached her then rubbed her arms gently.    
  
"I'll make sure to make you a doctor's appointment as well, sweetheart. We want you to be healthy don't we?" just kind enough to make her question if she was imagining it all but the look in his eyes was different. They held affection, like that someone would hold for a significant other.    
  
"Right,"    
  
A smile lit up his lips and he turned to grab the notepad, "I'll be back in a few hours, make yourself at home." he motioned to the apartment. With that, he grabbed his keys and wallet then disappeared out the front door.    
  


POST REST ON THE 14th!!!   
  
Being alone in someone else's apartment was almost unnerving, the silence and unfamiliarity alone was enough to drive her to busy herself. Washing the dishes they had made a mess of, then wiping the cabinets, and sweeping the small amount of kitchen floors. The old Brooklyn apartments didn't have much to offer in the way of space, six to eight tiles of kitchen space was all you really got.    
  
She looked at the time then huffed, it'd only been forty five minutes. There was still several hours left to kill before he got back, and with the sound of the wind picking up there was no way she could convince herself to go outside. Not now. Her eyes raked over the rest of the apartment and she set about straightening up things she was  _ positive _ even she couldn't mess up. Dusting, sweeping, searching endlessly for a vacuum only to find it stuffed in the linen closet. Fluffing the cushions on the couch, folding the throw blankets or draping them on the couch for decoration.   
  
Another hour eaten up by her need to keep moving. There was nothing left except cleaning the bathroom, and she was on a mission to make herself useful. Until she was healthy enough to work she'd make sure she took care of all this so he didn't have to. Under the bathroom sink was where all the cleaning supplies were hidden away, predictably. Spraying the shower stall, wiping the sink and toilet down then once again - sweeping and then mopping. As she was placing everything back in the bathroom she stopped, something glittering in the bathroom vent. Grabbing a stool then standing on it as she looked in the vent only to feel the crash of ice wash over her.    
  
_ There was a camera in the bathroom. _ Was that how he'd known to come in and take her things last night? Was he watching her right now? She grabbed the stool putting it back where she'd gotten it from and as she reached for the door it opened.

"Oh, sorry Honey!" he chuckled practically juggling all the bags in his arms as he kicked the door shut behind him,"lock that will you?"    
  
Locking the door she turned to look at him, her hands anxiously toying with the hem of her shirt watching as he set the paper bags down onto the kitchen table. "You cleaned up? It looks cleaner in here than it has in ages, thank you." he looked at her with a sincere expression then motioned for her to come near to him. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" his hand cupped her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.    
  
She shivered, and she swore she saw his eyes darken, "Y-yeah I'm fine. It was just really quiet in here while you were gone, is all.." she gave a tight smile, he didn't buy it but he accepted it nonetheless. For that she was thankful.

"I'll put on some music then," walking to the record player he put on what looked like a custom made record. When the vintage style had come into modern society it had been an inevitability and he'd seemed to take advantage of it. The beats and sounds were not of her era though; probably his own, one he likely missed but that was something she felt all too keenly now. "It's not modern music but… it's easier on the ears for me," he admitted to her as he approached her. 

When she looked up at him his jaw set, "Are you sure you're okay? I know this is… it might be a bit much but…"   
  
"We should unpack the groceries, and I can make sure we have everything ready for lunch and dinner." she offered, avoiding the question at hand. He was always too close, always too concerned, it was unnerving to say the least. "What do you want for lunch? The ham sandwiches or do you want the chicken salad?"   
  


Quiet. Again. Too quiet for her to feel comfortable with her back turned to her. The grip on her arm startled her as he spun her around to face him, "When I ask you a question," he stared down into her eyes, "I expect you to answer it." Steve's voice was almost a sneer, his eyes lost their humor, lost the look she'd once seen in television interviews or the pictures from the museum.    
  
Choking on her words she gaped for a moment, "I'm sorry… I'm just not used to being around people anymore…" she whispered as she felt her eyes water despite herself, crying wasn't something that came easy to her. Showing how she felt before the ashing wasn't an ability she took pride in, but after being so lonely, so hungry for touch… a single touch from his hand had her in a blubbering mess. 

Steve let out a deep breath but the tense expression didn't leave his face, "I understand, but this is something that is important to me. From now on, when I ask a question.. I expect an answer," she'd hoped he'd let it go, maybe he'd turn soft again she didn't feel as if she were being scolded by her father. Though, given the era he was from, her actions were probably far from the type of women he'd dealt with in his time; though she doubted he took many girls off the street's in the forties either.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm grateful for what you've done for me.. really I am.." she insisted as she looked up at him, suddenly realizing just how much taller he was than her. She was below his shoulders, and with how close he was she had to crane her head back just to meet his eyes.    
  
Steve's tense posture and expression relaxed, then stepped back from her. His body removed from her space, along with any physical contact he'd offered her before, there was no comfort for her tears like the night before. His expression was still quite hard to read, but she sensed the discomfort in him and it felt purposeful. "I'll put these away, why don't - "   
  
"I'll put your clothes in your dresser. Start lunch, the ham sandwiches sound fine," interrupted and then he was gone. Who she was before the ashing would not have tolerated his behavior, but even after finding the camera, despite his strange behavior she felt compelled to please him. All the kind things he'd done for her thus far and she'd done nothing but second guess him. That doubt niggling at the back of her mind once again returned, maybe he didn't know there was a camera in the bathroom - what if it was from a previous tenant? Did it seem likely? She wasn't sure.    
  
Her heart ached in her chest, emotions heavy in her throat as she began to put the groceries away. Wiping at her eyes every now and then sniffling, maybe she should leave? She didn't want to be a burden on him, surely he had bigger things to attend to considering his job. The world needed Captain America, even if the title wasn't really his anymore, the world was broken and they needed hope. Setting out the bread, cheese, sliced ham, mayo, lettuce and tomato she turned to the doorway he'd disappeared in.    
  
"Steve?" she murmured as she walked to her room, he was folding and putting away the clothes he'd bought for her.    
  
His eyes lifted from what he was doing, he seemed deep in thought. Maybe he regretted helping her, the bag of clothing was significant, she hadn't been very thankful. "How do you like your sandwiches?" she asked him, wetting her lips out of nervous habit.    
  
"Just mayo and the toppings is fine," when he spoke he didn't look at her, putting her clothes away neatly. 

Returning to the kitchen she made their lunch, sandwich with chips then set it on the table. Even more unsure of her tenuous position in his home, she had to make sure he understood she was thankful but she didn't know how to communicate it to him. When he emerged from her room folding the bag and putting it away in the pantry closet she gave him a weak smile.    
  
He looked at the table seeing their food sat there and he pushed a hand through his hair. "If you want another sandwich I'll make one, but I didn't want the bread to get all soggy while you ate the first one." she offered and he shook his head.   
  
"It's fine, thank you - it looks good." he offered a small smile of his own, and she felt some of the anxiety lift off her shoulders. "I wanted to talk to you about what you can do around the apartment, I know you don't like me supporting you like this. I understand, it is strange but just keeping up the place is enough until you're fit for work." 

She watched him then nodded, "I don't mind keeping up the apartment, it won't be difficult. Just, point me in the direction of the washer and dryer - I'll do laundry too," she informed him eagerly, not wanting to disappoint him again as she had done once before.    
  
The remainder of lunch was filled with silence, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. A little tense, a little uneasy but not uncomfortable. When he finished eating he put his plated into the sink then sighed his hand coming up on his hips as he looked around. The soft music still filled the room, but it was barely noticeable at this point; a gentle background noise that kept her ears from ringing. He was watching her, the back of her neck prickling, the hair standing on end - the uneasy feeling returning. Finishing the remainder of her meal she stood and wiped her mess onto her plate before going to wash up the dishes they had used. 

Steve pulled her away from the dishes drying her hands off despite her confused looks, "Come dance with me, honey. This is my favorite song," his voice was gentle, not demanding but she didn't dare deny him what he wanted. Maybe when this world was split in half he too was plagued by the empty feeling everyone else was; perhaps he was just lonely. His social skills lacked just as her's had, and it was the cause of all this unfamiliar feelings or miscommunication. 

In the middle of the living room he wrapped her arms around his neck, and intimate position but she had never been one for dancing. His hands at her waist, in a respectable manner as the song played clearly in the background. His mouth dropped down by her ear and he murmured the lyrics as they danced, " _ heaven is in your eyes, bright as the stars we're under. oh ! is it any wonder, I'm in the mood for love? _ " his voice, deep and rumbling in her ear as he pulled her closer to him - her front pressed to his.    
  
" _ Why stop to think of whether This little dream might fade? We've put our hearts together Now we are one, I'm not afraid! _ " her heart was pounding in her chest, it seemed like no matter what this feeling of uneasiness would flood her veins every time he was close to her. When the song ended he'd pressed a kiss to the top of her head, but didn't let her out of his arms as the next song began. 

Once the record ended, only then did he let her go. She was flustered from the feel of his breath on her neck, his fingers dancing the line between appropriate and groping her backside. There was nothing she could do in his iron grip, and for the first time since she'd been suspicious - she knew he was up to something. There was no question about it. 

Several days passed much the same. Breakfast, an encounter that left her questioning then a semi normal day after ways. Lunch, dinner, served on time and not a moment later - he had a schedule, or at least he'd told her he did. On the fourth day he'd told her he'd be gone for two days, and that he'd bought her enough food to last her. The weather was still awful, and while he didn't prohibit her from leaving, she couldn't find it in herself to even try. The apartment was lonely, she'd watched whatever was on television and the news hoping to see something that might entertain her for more than five minutes. 

Snooping around the apartment, she found several papers. They looked like documents for a health examination, the doctor had been by the day before but it had been wholly uneventful. Her name at the top gave it away completely, these were hers; but why did Steve have a copy of your medical paperwork? He'd given you a tentative clean bill of health with the suggestion of eating more iron enriched foods but nothing overall concerning. It was the ending of it that had her scared out of her skin; " _ patient is in good health, should resume cycles once she is eating regularly. no reason for her to have any fertility issues, fully expect for her to conceive normally."  _   
  
"What the fuck?" her voice was strangled as she flipped through the papers looking for more hand written notes.    
  
Her name was on all of them except the last name..wasn't right. Rogers,  _ Rogers _ ,  **Rogers.** Suddenly, the front door opened, she set the files down and picked up her book. Cursing herself for not keeping an eye on the time, he smiled when he saw her. "It's insane out there, I think it snowed a good four inches when I walked from the car to the front door," he chuckled a little as he hung his coat up then began removing his layers.    
  
"Oh? I didn't realize the snow had picked up, it must be really bad out." she furrowed her brow glancing to the window, it was pelting snow out - there was no way for her to escape, not now. Especially now that he was home, he'd likely want her close , with his ulterior motives she had to be careful.    
  
His eyes scanned the living room and he tsked a little as he grabbed the book from her hands then flipped it. "It's upside down, honey." his eyes blazed with amusement, "If you're going to try and hide your naughty behavior at least pay attention." this time his voice took on a layer of teasing, swallowing hard she thought through her decisions carefully.   
  
"So, what'd you find?"    
  
Her eyes unwittingly flickered to the file on the far side of the desk tucked neatly into the living room, and he nodded. "You found the camera in the bathroom too, a while ago actually. I never use it though, don't worry. I'm surprised you didn't say anything then." he shrugged a bit then took a seat in the arm chair, she felt as if her heart was going to come out through her mouth any moment now.    
  
"Go on… try," he offered to the front door, solidifying her thoughts from the moment he'd all but come clean of his intentions. Holding the book in her hands she closed it gently then stood up, he was watching her intently. Waiting her every move, when he stood suddenly she backed away before nailing him in the face with the book and running to the front door ripping it open after unlocking it.   
  
A growl behind her caused her to shriek as she ran for the front door of the building, only to find it locked with a keyed lock. Turning up the hallway to the lobby she took off up the stairs - if she could get into one of the apartments she could escape through the window and down the fire escape. Her thoughts must have taken too long to process, because an arm went around her waist. "That wasn't very nice, sweetheart, but I'll take care of you. I keep my promises," he carried her back to the apartment, her pelting his arms with her fists as she fought against his super soldier frame.    
  
He tossed her on the couch then growled, "Thats  **enough!** " he yelled as he looked at her, "After everything I did for you.." shaking his head in disbelief as she trembled on the couch, she could feel his wrath from where he stood. His hands on his waist looking all too displeased, as if he had the right - he wasn't ever going to let her go. She understood now, she was easy - the pretty homeless girl who almost died in the awful five day squall that hit New York City.    
  
"You will mind your  **manners** ." he spat at her and walked close causing her to shrink back from him, "your my wife the least you could do is  _ act _ like it."    
  
A look of disgust crossed her face, "I'm  **not** your wife!"    
  
Towering over her he leaned over pinning her to the couch, his hands resting on the back of it. "In every legal way that matters, you're mine..it'll be more than just a name now though." his voice was soft towards the end of the sentence, his hand coming down to stroke her cheek but she wasn't having it. Growling he slapped her cheek non too gently, "You'll learn, I can be so good to you or I can be your worst nightmare."    
  
He gripped the back of her head crushing his lips to hers, there was no struggle in her, she sat motionless still in shock from the slap to her cheek. Sighing against her mouth he pinched her side causing her to gasp and whimpered, his mouth slotted over hers forcing her to kiss him back when his tongue invaded her mouth. He was relentless in his attention, his mouth on hers was the least of her worries. Hands smoothing over her skin then grasping her wrists, pinning them to the back of the couch, "you'll see," he whispered out of breath, "you need me -- I'll take care of you."   
  
Steve moves suddenly, his grip on her tight and controlled as he lifts her off the vintage couch and into his arms. She struggles against him, tears leaking from her eyes as she begs him not to hurt her; her cheek still stung from the slap he'd doled out. Carrying her to his room, he put her on his bed before shutting the door to the room, and locking it; it felt symbolic for her fate. She knew now she would never escape. He unbuttoned his shirt and then removed his belt before setting it on the dresser.    
  
"It won't be so bad, we've had fun haven't we? Dancing in the living room? Cooking together, you even read comfortably next to me while I do my work… we're already there, honey." he makes a wide gesture with his hands, "We're only one step away from being everything in truth, I can make you feel good and once you have a baby you'll see.. it's worth it."    
  
Terror filled her, she'd never wanted kids. Not for the sake of them being awful, but she was certainly not mother material. Hell, her own parents had been lackluster parents themselves; she was positive that was genetic, no use in making the kid suffer. "Take your clothes off," his voice was soft as he eyed her, his usual baby blues were filled with lust; a desire to claim her - she knew. He had done little to contain his want for her the last few days. 

With shaking hands she began to remove the shirt, one he'd bought her. In fact, everything she owned was bought by him. A mistake, she realized. She'd seen this several times before, how women got trapped in toxic relationships except this time she was the one who fell prey to it. She pushed her sweats down her legs, leaving her bra and panties on unable to meet his eyes.    
  
"All of it,"   
  
Of course. hearing his breathlessness at seeing her near undressed had her uncomfortable and when she looked at him she noticed his hand palming the front of his jeans then flinched away. Taking off her panties first, then her bra, keeping her breasts covered as best as she could. 

"Sweetheart, you don't have to hide from me." he was closer than she'd anticipated her eyes flicking up out of surprise. Grabbing her wrists he pulled them down, a groan escaped him as a hand came up to cup the tender flesh. 

* * *

"You're full of surprises," he murmured, catching the glint of metal between his fingers, "reminding me that times are different." Steve grabbed her thighs and placed her in the middle of the bed then crushed his mouth to hers. His fingers worked between them feeling over her folds a moan escaping him, it'd been too long since he'd touched someone. There had been a few women he'd spent the night with, but none of them wanted  _ Steve Rogers; they _ wanted the glory of being with Captain America. A few NDA's and there was nothing left for them to want from him. Even if he could give them everything they wanted and more; it wasn't ever enough.    
  
His honey though, she was perfect. Even the slight fear that crept into her eyes set him alight - he knew she'd love him one day and that was good enough. For now, he needed to taste her. Steve's lips moved down her jaw, her neck, open mouth kisses over her chest. His lips captured the metal rod pierced through her nipple, flicking his tongue over it. The sharp intake of breath was enough to know she was feeling exactly as he'd wanted her to; to desire him as completely as he did her. The tears might make someone believe otherwise, but he wanted her desperately; she'd be so good to him, the perfect wife and mother to his children.   
  
Fingers pressing against her heat spreading the slick that formed there, "Good girl, you want this…"he could still sense the fear rigid in every line of her body. His gentle finger tips worked over them, hoping to ease her into this. Though, the intrusion of a single digit choked a sob from her and he cooed gently. "Shh, you're so good.. my honey," he murmured as his thumb worked over her clit then pushed second finger within her. Steve's eyes never left her face, watching her expressions change from fear to desire and he'd never wanted anyone more.   
  
Removing his fingers from her clenching heat, he stood and began to discard his clothes. Pushing his boxers down his legs he saw her eyes widen, he knew he wasn't small - a part of him took pleasure in it. Though, even before the serum he wasn't small by any means. In fact, he was certain he was larger than average even with his skinny frame and sickly predisposition. Climbing between her legs he gripped her thighs pulling her down the bed, "God, Honey… you have no idea how much I want you," he whispered as he leaned over her body covering it with his own. His cock was heavy against her thighs angrily red and leaking; wanting so desperately to buried inside her.    
  
"Please, Steve… it's not too late to stop. I won't tell anyone," her broken voice, choked full of emotion nearly broke his heart. Nearly. 

He cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes as he captured her lips with his own, moving one hand between them to grip himself he stroked it over her opening. "You'll see, honey… once we're one… you'll understand, no one can love you like I do." his tongue invades her mouth, and he can taste her tears now as he presses inside of her gently but with a sense of urgency. A growl rumbled his chest once he was fully seated inside her, she was tight. Tighter than he'd thought she would be, but he wasn't complaining - far from it. Steve pulled his hips back, his lips pressing to her chest dragging a moan out of her lips. He watched the shame coat her face, but it didn't stay there long.    
  
A powerful thrust removed the look from her face, replacing it with something akin to awe. His pace continued for several moments, allowing her to adjust because he couldn't wait any longer. Gripping her hips he lifted them, angling himself perfectly. If her moans were an indication of anything - he knew he was doing  _ something _ right. 

The sound of flesh on flesh, and obscene noises coming from between her thighs was near pornographic but nothing compared to his honey's moans. "That's it, tell me you want it… tell me," he growled his pace never faltering.   
  
Her voice choked, "I.. I want it.. please I want it," she gasped as he pounded into her, his eyes watching every time he withdrew from her, then pushed back in. Loving the look of her stretched around his length, and how hot she was. "Please, Steve…" begging sweetly, he couldn't deny her.    
  
Pushing her thighs up against her chest he pushed forward, deeper into her than he'd ever been in anyone before. "That's it, fuck!" he cursed softly seeing how she took all of him, he knew she was made for him the moment he'd seen her. This is what she was made for. "You feel so good, honey… gonna take my cum?"    
  
She gasped and quaked around him, "That's it's, give me another," his pace unrelenting as he drove into her. His cock filling her completely, he'd fill her to the brim over and over - she'd never want for anything, because he'd give it to her.    
  
When he came it was like a tidal wave crashed over him he'd never cum so much in his life, even as it dripped out of her his hips jerked with every spurt of release. He held himself deep inside her, his hand moving over her lower abdomen. Wishing. Hoping. "We'll be a family… like I deserve," he murmured softly, he'd given up everything. The least the world could do is let him have her, after all - she needed him almost as much as he did her. There would be no power that could remove her from him, "You'll be a good mother, honey… you'll see." he pressed chaste kisses to her lips and smiled gently.    
  
Her tense frame didn't worry him, eventually - she'd wonder why she was so hesitant to begin with, things for most couples were rough in the beginnings but they'd get better. 

* * *

It had been four years, the war was over. Much to her dismay it changed little to do with her fate, while she'd not been mistreated she lacked the freedom sh she stood outside of the Stark property with her three year old son ( James ) and her daughter ( Sarah ) in a wrap against her chest. She knew that this was it. Everyone was back, but it didn't change anything. Steve curled his arm around her waist, Tony was going back to put the stones where they came from, Steve didn't want to be away from his family longer than he had to be, or at least thats what he'd told her. The war had been brutal, and she'd given birth to Sarah while he was gone. It'd been hard at first, accepting the life she was going to have; but having his family back - he was different.   
  
Steve wasn't as intense, or demanding. At least not since the week after they'd all returned, she new the issue of her family was something they had to talk about. Her siblings and parents - they were all back, and she wanted them to be apart of her life again. "Honey," he murmured against her ear, "Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, Steve," she whispered softly then sighed as James ran off again and his name sake took after him bringing him back a fit full of giggles making her smile.    
  
"He's just as scrappy as you, Punk." Bucky snickered as he put the kid on his shoulders, he'd been shocked when he met her. Steve hadn't shown interest in anything other than fighting the good fight - he figured.. she must be some kind of woman to tame him down and give him not one but two kids in the span of four years.   
  
Steve chuckled a little rubbing her back affectionately, "No, he gets that all from his mother… hm, honey? She was all fight till I showed her the right way," he chuckled, and a serious expression crossed her face before she smiled weakly.    
  
"Right, all me." she whispered softly as she looked down at her daughter, stroking her cheek gently. There was no changing things, he didn't hit her, he didn't yell at her , he gave her whatever she wanted but she was his and there was no changing that. 


End file.
